


The death of Geralt Rivia

by Sipsthytea



Series: The Witcher and the Bard [21]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Go Read, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Ok bye, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, but an amazing fic, ill link, it deserves so much hype, lmao this was inspired, my boy is so confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsthytea/pseuds/Sipsthytea
Summary: Geralt does alone.But he’s not dead? But he is?This stranger with a sea in his eyes and lights in his smile seems to know what’s up.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Witcher and the Bard [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671085
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	The death of Geralt Rivia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in your neighborhood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290857) by [lostnoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostnoise/pseuds/lostnoise). 



> Hello! Welcome! I hope you enjoy this, it’s a fic I wrote that was inspired by one. I hope you enjoy:)

Geralt died alone. 

Cold and shaking on the side of the road, grasping for his phone. His voice was weak, calling out for anyone, someone. A rasp that broke through the midnight silence. His horn was blaring in his ears, blood rushing to gather in his throat.

Geralt died in an overturned car, hanging by his waist. Suspended in the air, glass shards latching onto his sides and chest, legs packing into the steering wheel. The slow hiss of his engine provided something for him to focus on, something for him to chase away the growing feeling of the ‘light’. 

Geralt died in the darkness. Wheezing and panting, turning to look at the panicked face strangers that peered into his window, a phone pressed firmly against their ear, words rushed and afraid. 

“Hey,” they urged, “Stary with me.”

But the pain boiled over, shuddering through his arms, his legs. Thundering through his mind, something that would be so much easier to sleep off. 

Geralt arose alone. 

Clawing at the ground, ripping away at the dirt. A scream bubbling in his throat, shoving his nails into the walls that closed him in. Legs kicking into the darkness, instincts screaming for him to just break free, to break through the surface. 

But where the fuck was he?

A cemetery. 

He was at a cemetery because he was dead. The world snaps back to him, filling his lungs with long-forgotten air, his heart with the echo of a beat. He was dead but alive?

Finally scrambling to the surface, clawing his way to his feet. The world dark and spinning, a low mist rising above the ground. Pale moonlight against this skin, providing light to the view around him.

Tombstones. 

Thousands. Peeking concrete or gleaming marble, dates and names scrawled into them. Some more elaborate than others, statues of angels or of tall dashing women beside them. As the wind sweeps across the ground, leaves carry with it, dancing along. 

So he’s..dead?

“Yeah, you’re dead,” A voice provides.

Geralt spins, a warning stuck in his throat, “Who the hell are you!?”

The voice belongs to a man. He couldn’t have been older than 23, maybe younger than that. His eyes were dulled over, grey, but they held brightness, they held light.

They held life.

The stranger held up their hands in defense, “Woah! Relax…you’re ok...you’re just...dead?”

“I’m dead. Or am I dead?”

“You’re dead,” The stranger corrects, shrugging his shoulders. Though his words seem rough, his tone is sympathetic, “You’ve died.”

Slapping a hand to his chest, Geralt falls against a tombstone, leaning back to grasp against it. The cold edge pressing against this palm, but he doesn’t feel it. The pressure is there, and it should feel a tad uncomfortable, but it doesn’t. He can’t feel it at all. 

“Look,” the stranger begins, stepping closer, his feet quiet against the ground, “This probably doesn’t make much sense to you, I’m sure it doesn’t, but don’t panic.”

“I’m not,” Geralt hisses, glaring at the stranger, which is a lie, but that was unimportant. 

“My name is Julian, but everyone calls me Jaskier,” the stranger doesn’t make a move to reach for Geralt, he doesn’t extend his hand or seem to expect an answer. Geralt is a bit thankful for that. 

“It’s normal to be disoriented at first, but you do remember who you are, right?” 

With a nod of his head, Geralt looks around, heart leaping when he sees others. Various people chatting, walking through and in between gravestones. Children chasing around each other, tumbling over the air. 

“What is this?”

“The afterlife,” the stranger says, shuffling a bit closer, and Geralt doesn’t mind, he’s the most familiar thing here, “We’ve all died here in this town and have been buried here.”

“You’re dead?”

“I’m dead.”

“They’re dead?”

“They’re dead.”

“Fuck,” is all Geralt can think of saying. A hand smoothing over his hair. Who the hell is going to watch over Roach? Who the hell is going to keep his bike shop running? What about Yen? Or Lambert or Eskel or Vesemir? That old fart was nearing his last days and gods know that Lambert can’t be trusted to make sure he takes his med-

“Are you alright?” The st- Jaskier says, his hand floating above Geralt’s shoulder, not quite touching, but just grazing. 

His casual response sits on his tongue, but he can’t bring himself to say it, instead Jaskier answers. 

“It’s alright, you don’t have to be,” his eyes grow kind, a smile stretching cross his face, “I’ll be here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little fic!  
> Don’t be shy, leave me a comment on your thoughts, corrections, or things you’d like to read in the future.  
> [psa: comments keep me motivated and help me know that my work is being read and seen, so, please:) no pressure 🥺💕]


End file.
